Complete IMO Guide (Censored's Version)
Guide Rating: IMO GUIDE Your guide to IMO: The World of Magic 'INTRODUCTION' Hi I'm CENSORED. I play on the Wadangka server on Lanos! I do not take credit for everything listed here, such as the various links. I hope this guide helps you all. ~Just Starting~ ''' If you have just started IMO, take a look around town. Meet some people! It doesn't hurt to say hi. Also, don't beg. You really don't want people cursing at you and all! ''*Money Tips: for New Peeps*'' When you start you're probably saying "I need cash and armor BADLY ". Well yeah, ya do. So go train! Get to a decent level, maybe around 10, and fall back and kill Wild Boars. Why around 10? Because you can kill them quicker than you have before! When you decide to do this, '''Pick up their Ruined Leather and Hair, take the leathers to the craftsman and the hairs to Amy in town to get some equipment! Repeat, take the equipment made that you probably don't even need and sell them to the Crimson Merchant/Secret Phantom for some nice cash! While you're killing boars, keep an eye out for the Bulldozer and its Brother. They both drop a Bulldozer Cloak and Bullrush, items you could make a fortune off of! When you go to train on any monsters, always keep an eye out for a boss they usually drop expensive items. Plus, they can be easy to spot since they're always a bit of a higher level and they stand out in some way. Whether its color (Mutant Woopa) or by its movement speed (Raven). The loot gets better as you level! Another tip; When you decide you need to sell ANY items to ANY NPC, make sure its the Crimson Merchant or the Secret Phantom! They both buy your items more than any other NPC will. 1. Hunting *The monsters you can kill may vary depending on your class and your skill set at that certain level.* *'Levels 1-3' Kooii and Bramble donguri. *'Levels 3-6 '''Angry leaf boars and leaf boars ('bulldozers'). *'Levels 6-7 Swamp Mushrooms and Flower Elementals. *'''Levels 8-9 Swamp Spiders and Poisonous Spiders. *'Levels 9-11' Poisonous Spiders and Crabs (or Party with friends in Mushroom Spore Dungeon for best EXP). *'Levels 11-12 '''Crabs and Sandmen; or if you can take a challenge fight monsters on Lanos Plains\forest of grave. *'Levels 13-14''' Woopas and Roopas *'Levels 14-15 '''Lighthouse Dungeon 1st Floor; Mutant Woopas, Marsh Donguris and Skeletons. *'Levels 16-17 Lighthouse Dungeon 2nd floor; Beholders, Drunken Kooii, and Ghosts *'Levels 18-20 '''Ghosts in Lighthouse, Pirate Ship; Brooms, Mimics. OR (Lanos Players) Big Boar, Mutant Gosumi. *'Levels 20-22 magma thiefs in kataru, fire birds, theifs *Levels 23-24 magma thiefs 2. Item Drops(Already listed in this Wiki. Search!) '3. XP Table' ''Table of XP (FOR LEVELS 10-30'') ~''(more reduced experience is fixed by the update / /)'' '4. Quests' -Woody_Weedy/Wordy Village- *Main Quest Pt1 *Main Quest Pt2 ~Leather Craftsman~ 638, 756' *'5 Ruined Leather~ '''1 Cured Leather, Small Bag (?) *'5 Cured Leather''' ~ ( 25 Ruined Leather ) = Possible leather equipment or 1 Hard Leather. *'10 Heavy leather' ~ Possibility of better leather items than trading in only 5; '''''Possible Items (info/links) #Leather Belt #Old Leather Shoes #Old Leather Gloves #Small Bag - A bag that can hold 4 items. #Leather Shoes ~Bartender Lumai/Maloi~ 1230,1000' *'Dried mushrooms '~Regular Beer *'Dried mushrooms(10)' ~ Special Beer (10). *'Dongryu' ~ Donguri Juice *'Wild Boar Meat (3)~ '''Barbeque '''Possible Items (info/links) #Beer #Special Mushroom Beer- Used in Kulin Quest. Give to Vellore when you need to 'decode' the stone/message. Or use it to restore mana. #Dongryu Juice #Barbeque - Restores 20 hp per second. ~Amy~''1068, 333''' *'5 Boar tail hair' ~1-2 Bolts of tail hair. *'5 Bolts of tail hair' ~ Random Items; Old Woolen Shoes or Gloves, Small Bag. *'100 Spider Silk' ~ Spider Silk Bag *'40 Spider Silk' ~ Small Bag *'20 Spider Silk' ~ Bolts of Spider Silk '''''Possible Items (info/links) #Bolt of Tail Hair #Old Woolen Shoes #Old Woolen Gloves #Small Bag - A bag that can carry up to 4 items. #Spider Silk Bag - A bag that can carry up to 5 items. #Bolt of Spider Silk ~Lost Phantom~2491, 2864 By returning the Kneecap (which can be obtained by killing White Bats in Mushroom Spore Cave), you can receive an Old Hat. The Old Hat can be used for all classes, read more info on it here. '~Supply Manager~'1000,845' *'Reliable Adventurer '~ No items needed. You get a free Awakened Kooii Doll. *'Proof of Bravery '~ Requires 1 Pendant of Honor, and by giving this to the man you will receive a Donguri Card Box. *'Supplies '~ The required item may vary depending on what level you are. If you have to give a Small Coralx5 you will receive a C-Grade Symbol (Please varify). '''''Possible Items (Info/links) #Awakened Kooii Doll #Donguri Card Box #Small Coral #___- Grade Symbol NOTE: There are MUCH more quests! Feel free to contribute them to this guide or the Wiki itself! And help expand this guide :) (Sources used: IMO Wiki; Complete IMO Guide (in Korean)) How Would You Rate This Guide? Very Helpful Helpful Good but needs some work Needs a lot of editing I'm not going to look at this guide again for help Category:Misc Category:Guide